


Дневник личного повара наместника Константина д’Орсей и эмиссара де Сарде

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Luca_Corbeau



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca_Corbeau/pseuds/Luca_Corbeau
Summary: Форма работы: кулинарный неформат.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Дневник личного повара наместника Константина д’Орсей и эмиссара де Сарде

**Запись из дневника Симона де Буйона, личного повара наместника Константина д’Орсей и эмиссара де Сарде**

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/EXdMs5s.png)

Сегодня выдался тихий вечер – ни важных приемов, ни привередливых гостей, которым бы требовалось угождать. Контантин д’Орсей с кузиной ужинали поздно, так как эмиссар вернулась в город затемно и едва успела сменить походный дублет, пропахший костром, на платье. Бедная девочка! Не могу даже представить, чем ей приходится питаться в этой глуши. Неужели, похлебкой на воде? Без специй? О, мое старое сердце разрывается при одной только мысли.

**Закуска из коричневых шампиньонов с перепелиными яйцами**

Ингредиенты:  
9 средних коричневых шампиньонов  
9 перепелиных яиц  
3 веточки тимьяна  
1 веточка свежего орегано  
2 щепотки сушеного орегано  
оливковое или другое растительное масло  
соль и перец по вкусу  
зелень

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/MIgvkWJ.png)  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/02eLtA2.png)

Мой помощник, Томàc, еще днем насобирал грибов в роще за городской стеной. Пришлось выбросить полкорзины, потому что болван не смог отличить сыроежки от поганок, но зато осталось немного молодых шампиньонов с коричневыми шляпками. Пока Томас ходил в сарай за перепелиными яйцами, я очистил грибы от грязи и вырезал ножки (сохраню их для омлета на завтрак). Затем в глубокую чашу я мелко нарвал свежего тимьяна и орегано из сада, залил оливковым маслом, добавил соли и перца и хорошо перемешал. В этой смеси я тщательно обвалял грибы.

Когда Томас наконец вернулся, я выложил шляпки на противень и в каждую осторожно разбил по яйцу. Перепелиные яйца намного крепче, чем кажутся, поэтому их скорлупу лучше разбивать быстрым движением очень острого ножа, чтобы осколки не попали внутрь, как это вышло у Томаса, который пытался разбить перепелиное яйцо о стол, будто оно было куриным. Вот недотепа!

Грибы отправились в печь до полной готовности яиц, и потом я лично подал их на стол со свежей зеленью. Пока его светлость с кузиной пробовали закуску, я уже спешил обратно на кухню, чтобы взяться за главное блюдо.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/4bdLzDE.png)  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/9TZLFWZ.png)

**Свиное рагу с полбой**

Ингредиенты:  
1 большая луковица  
2 средние моркови (или 3 маленькие)  
1 средняя репа  
250 г свинины  
1\2 стакана полбы  
950 мл овощного или мясного бульона или воды  
1-2 лавровых листа  
1 ст. ложка бальзамического уксуса  
соль и перец по вкусу

Ру (roux):  
4 ст. ложки муки  
4 ст. ложки сливочного масла  
вода, бульон или белое вино 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/vq23A7L.png)

Свиное рагу с полбой. Сытное, плотное и ароматное, по моему особенному усовершенствованному рецепту. Сперва требовалось подготовить овощи и другие ингредиенты. Я поручил Томасу нарезать репу, морковь и лук кубиками (на этот раз, к счастью, он ничего не испортил), пока сам порубил и обжарил свинину с ложкой сливочного масла в чугунном котле. Очень важно не передержать мясо, а только подрумянить его с двух сторон и сразу вынуть, иначе оно станет жестким и сухим.

В тот же котел, на дне которого шкварчало масло с вытопленным из свинины жиром, я отправил овощи и дал им немного потомиться. Когда лук стал полупрозрачным, я добавил полстакана полбы, кувшин овощного бульона и лавровый лист и оставил вариться на среднем огне примерно треть часа, приказав Томасу внимательно следить за котлом.

Тем временем, я занялся приготовлением ру – особенной смеси из масла и муки, чтобы в конце загустить рагу с ее помощью. Я вычитал этот нехитрый рецепт в кулинарной книге повара самого князя и был крайне раздосадован, что сам не додумался до чего-то настолько простого и полезного в готовке.

В небольшом котелке или глубокой сковороде следует растопить две ложки сливочного масла, бросить туда же две ложки муки и тщательно мешать, пока смесь не приобретет золотистый или коричневый цвет. Отмечу, что огонь должен быть небольшим, чтобы мука не подгорела. Далее все очень просто – не прекращая помешивать (желательно, венчиком), залить ру белым вином, бульоном или водой. Для получения средней густоты смеси у меня ушло полтора стакана жидкости.

Когда ру было готово, я снял котелок с огня и вернулся к рагу, которое, на удивление, даже не подгорело под надсмотром моего помощника. Овощи уже размягчились, а, значит, можно бросить в рагу мясо. Вместе с мясом я также добавил ложку бальзамического уксуса – на нашей кухне был только инжирный, но и любой другой тоже сгодился бы.

Рагу провело на огне четверть часа прежде, чем я добавил ру и, тщательно перемешав, дал повариться еще минуту. Томас отнес рагу в столовую вместе с корзинкой разогретого в печи хлеба, оставшегося с обеда (ну не стану же я печь свежий на ночь глядя!).

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/iIs0AC7.png)

**Ягодный компот с травами и яблоком**

Ингредиенты:  
1 яблоко  
горсть ежевики  
горсть черники  
горсть красной смородины  
1 ст. ложка коричневого сахара  
2 стакана воды  
2 веточки мяты  
1 веточка шалфея  
1 палочка корицы  
3-4 бутона гвоздики  
мед по вкусу  
черный ром со специями (опционально)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ffUE2LD.png)  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/k8HmiaY.png)  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/s0iwh0p.png)

На десерт я решил обойтись чем-нибудь простым, так как время стояло уже позднее. В кладовой нашлось немного ягод – переспелых, но так они даже слаще, – а в саду Томас нарвал свежей мяты и шалфея. Я быстро очистил и нарезал яблоко (благо, яблок на кухне всегда в достатке) маленькими кубиками.

В медный котелок на небольшом огне я бросил ложку коричневого сахара, добавил яблоко и дал ему потомиться, пока не вышли все соки. Затем туда же бросил ягоды – ежевику, чернику и красную смородину – и марлевый мешочек с травами, корицей и гвоздикой. Залил двумя стаканами холодной воды и оставил вариться примерно четверть часа.

Готовый напиток можно процедить, а можно и подавать как есть, добавив меда и украсив кружки свежими ягодами. Для хорошего настроения можно также плеснуть немного черного рома, настоянного на специях.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/95yGabB.png)  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/QgU8tMb.png)

Я отнес десерт в столовую и пожелал наместнику с кузиной доброй ночи, а остатки ягодного чая мы распили вместе с Томасом на кухне – несмотря на свою бестолковость, он усердный малый и заслужил поощрение за свои старания. Если быть честным, то я без него как без рук, хотя ему об этом знать совсем необязательно.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/mrb23sd.png)


End file.
